


Struggles and Salvation

by EccentricArctic, ShylyChronic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricArctic/pseuds/EccentricArctic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShylyChronic/pseuds/ShylyChronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke have been selected to deliver the scroll of seals to the Kazekage of Sunagakure due to the hidden village being compromised by an unknown source. Will the dent in Sasuke and Naruto’s relationship cause delay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggles and Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Random Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. The characters and events depicted in this fanfiction are fictitious. Any possible similarities to plots or anything relevant is purely coincidental. This is a collaboration for writing practice purposes.

        “i hate to break it to you but..” he staggered to his feet in an attempt to appear unfazed by the unexpected ambush that was quickly taken care of within a matter of seconds but nonetheless, it was time consuming. Especially, when sasuke had to flaunt about it with that cocky attitude. “you’re just a lonely star! i try to bring you down but a level isn’t good enough!” the blonde spat in retort.

        Shaking his head in disapproval, the Uchiha simply rolled his eyes and placed his katana back in its proper place. “it’s not my fault that you were too slow… loser” Smirking at his own comeback, he straightened his posture and scanned the area to see if there was any more enemies hiding around. ‘Coast is clear… for now’ Without wasting much time, he jumped onto the nearest tree branch and continued his way to their destination. He didn’t want to waste any more time and wanted to get this done and over with.

        Unbelievable. The nerve on the guy, who did he think he was anyway? Without missing a beat he continued to press more into the argument. There was no way in hell he was going to let him have the last word, “you always do as you please so, i’m going to follow suit jerk! and take a seat! front roll and everything! and watch you fall apart ‘cause in the end what are you without me?!” naruto barked back stubbornly, “BELIEVE IT!” jumping from branch to branch in stealth mode using his chakra to avoid drawing any attention as he kept up close by moving like a shadow, maybe a step ahead to prove something he wasn’t ready to admit yet.

        Sighing in annoyance, he wondered if he could either make a clone to get him off his back or to keep putting up with it. Sticking with the latter option, Sasuke kept jumping at a certain pace so the idiot behind him wouldn’t be too far. “I’ll slow this down ‘cause I know that you can’t keep up.” he retorted sarcastically as he purposely began to slow down to piss the blonde off more than he intended to. He was going to kill the hokage about this mission once they returned. Naruto  was only slowing him down. But, If he wanted to play this game, he would play it his way and make sure he would come out winning. Like always.

 

        Thud.

 

        Thud.

 

        Thud.

 

        Naruto glanced from the corner of his eyelashes at the distant sound coming from the right and now the left. He distinctly heard leaves and rapid shuffling hastily making its way towards their general direction feeling all his sense alter him to defend and attack, “shadow clone: shadow clone jutsu!” the knucklehead had no time to think or react fast enough as another pair of rogue ninjas were dead on his tracks. Otherwise, he would have had the uchiha have a piece of his mind. Guess it would have to wait.

        ‘these assholes are mine!’ He thought to himself as he swiftly came to a halt with both hands up in sign movements before creating his infamous rasengan feeling superior for a moment as a wide grin spread across his features, dashing towards the man that seemed to be wearing blindfolds and black attire, “rasengan!!” naruto shouted practically in mid air before hitting nothing but ground, realizing they had disappeared, “sasuke, those weirdos are wearing blindfolds! oh man oh man oh man, that is soo weird!” he shouted obnoxiously yet dumbfounded at how they could even see.

        Both rouge ninjas appeared and disappeared into thin air, moving in light speed around naruto making fast harsh circling that caused dirt to disperse from the ground into a fog of dust that caused the young man blurred vision, “...dammit they’re too fast..” naruto murmured, covering his mouth as he winced through the pain.

        “when we get started, we ain’t gonna stop! we gonna turn it up till it gets too hot” mocked the stranger with a dry laugh, unchanging their movements. This was their way of letting the leaf village ninja to back down, “this is your last warning and a courtesy call, hand over the scroll punk”

        “ugh. i don’t have the scroll! guess i left it back at the village!” he commented, “how stupid can you be to think i am hiding such a huge scroll that isn’t even visible! morons!” naruto had gone and done it AGAIN.

        Before Sasuke had the chance to react, Naruto had taken his own course of action that practically caused them to get shoved into a tight spot once again. Cursing under his breath, he quickly called upon a clone and ordered his other self to take the scroll while they took care of things here. As soon as the clone disappeared without a trace, he quickly weaved hand signs and appeared in front of naruto. “Chidori Stream!” moving his hand at a certain angle, lighting formed around them as it struck the rouge ninja. Without wasting a second, he turned around, grabbed naruto and jumped at a reasonable distance.

        “Are you that dense?! Couldn’t you have waited until we had a plan?!” He whispered harshly as he pulled out his katana and activated his sharingan. His mind was actively forming a plan as his eyes tried to read their movements through the cloud of dust that they formed. “In the meantime, i'm just dreaming of tearing you apart.”

        Blinking in astonishment at the figure before him, he bit on his bottom lip in disappointment. “why are you even here? you have the scroll! take a hint sasuke!” Naruto hissed through gritted teeth as he yanked a kunai from his pocket pouch and held it upward in defense, “it doesn’t take a genius to realize that that was their chance to run! i could have taken them without you!” They were a couple hours away from the hidden wind village but the closer it came to view, the longer it took to fend off intruders.

        “I took them both by surprise, worked my way uphill. They looked into my eyes and i became invincible. No one can stop me, for only i am in control. This is going to be easy!!” Pausing, he blinded ninja continued,  “Don’t mess with me, i don’t have time to play games boys” the rouge ninja commented with a wild laugh, throwing multiple kunias at their general direction to distract them from his motive.

        This caused his partner to instantly disappear in the intentions to chase the clone that appeared to have the scroll clutched tightly on it’s back. “How foolish! you two are pathetic to have sent a clone with that scroll. You’ve made it too easy for us.” pulling out an explosive kunai, he tossed it at them as he used the smoke as an advantage to take out the dark haired boy. Noticing that his target reacted first, he instantly brought his leg up to kick the male into the ground harshly. Once his first blow was successful, the ninja immediately sped off in order to attack again.

        Landing on the ground with a loud grunt, Sasuke grabbed his side as he slowly got back on his feet to only get knocked back down again. His eyes were rapidly moving in order to keep up with this guys pace, but it seemed like everytime he tried to get a punch in, he would be off by a few seconds. Jumping a few feet away, he realized that this rogue ninja’s specialty was Taijutsu and nothing else. This only made him frown in distaste as a certain annoying comrade appeared in his mind. ‘you’ve got to be fucking kidding me...’ Using his katana to at least to protect himself as he finally grew tired of being on the defensive side of things. Tightening his grip on the hilt and blade, he sent his chakra through the sword and watched as the lighting formed around him as he smirked. The uchiha had altered his jutsu to hit the rogue’s chakra points in order to slow him down.

        “Naruto, are you just going to stand there? Don't tell me…. you’re too scared to fight aren’t you?” He teased purposely knowing that it would provoke him to end the fight quickly. ‘Don’t let me down loser… I’m letting you steal the throne just this once’.

        Naruto had been watching everything unfold before him in the background. He considered this to be a warning from his best friend, a souvenir for the evening, a headache he couldn’t fix no matter how he pried on the matter, “i said i can talk my way out of anything! i didn’t need your help to begin with!” his words were hollow but that didn’t prevent him from holding back his vexation, “i got real big plans and such bad thoughts” he murmured as he dashed towards the enemy for a confrontation combat.

        His training wasn’t in vain, this particular one on one battle was something he had picked up during a previous mission with jiraiya whom had enforced the idea of taijutsu in case everything else failed as an ultimatum and through observation, naruto picked up flaws from the rouge ninja getting a little bit over his head with that big ego.

        With a loud grunt, he began moving his body to attack with poise and grace. Each blow held chakra coursing through his feet and hands in steady balance. The blonde’s eyes held nothing but fierce and impatience as he punched, kicked and appeared in different directions to sneak another strike. Until sending his opponent to the ground face down.

        “convulsing my pressure points? not bad kid, but i’m not done yet!” coughed the good-for-nothing scoundrel, wiping blood with the back of his sleeve. A wicked and twisted grin appeared on his face as he raised his hands into a set of hand signs before he began to cackle loudly.

        What the two leaf ninja didn’t know was that this rogue had something else completely up his sleeve to bring them down.


End file.
